real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Robinson
Stephen Yaxley-Lennon, better known as Tommy Robinson, (27th November 1982-present) is an Islamophobic activist and founder of the English Defence League. He is considered an associate of the Alt-Right movement. Biography Stephen Yaxley-Lennon was born in Luton in 1982. After leaving school, Yaxley-Lennon began studying aircraft engineering, but was fired after he assaulted a police officer, for which he was sentenced to twelve months in prison. In 2004, Yaxley-Lennon joined the BNP under Nick Griffin, but left because, despite his Islamophobic views, he thought Griffin's white supremacy was too extreme. Yaxley-Lennon worked as the manager of a tanning salon until 2009, when he formed the Hate Group known as the English Defense League, or EDL, and took the name Tommy Robinson. Although Robinson initially stated that the EDL was supposed to combat radical Islam and was formed in response to the presence of the Hate Group Islam4UK in Luton, it should be noted that the EDL was (and still is) a virulently anti-Islam organization. In 2011, Robinson married and, on the 22nd of December, he was allegedly assaulted by three Asian men, who he claimed beat him until another man chased them away. These claims have never been proven false. Also in 2011, Robinson was arrested after abusive, pro-EDL language he used provoked a brawl between supporters of Luton Town and Newport County football teams. He was sentenced to pay a fine of £650, serve 150 hours of community service and spend 12 months in rehab, as well as receiving a 3-year ban from attending football matches. Released on bail, he was arrested once again at an EDL demonstration and imprisoned in HMP Bedford. While imprisoned, he went on hunger strike in the belief that he was being given halal meat. Robinson has also been convicted of headbutting a member of an EDL splinter group known as "the Infidels", travelling into the USA under a false passport, committing mortgage fraud and climbing onto the roof of the FIFA building in order to protest and has used the aliases "Andrew McMasters", "Paul Harris", "Wayne King" and "Stephen Lennon". In 2012, Robinson temporarily joined the British Freedom Party and became vice chairman, but left to focus on the EDL. Later that year, he left the EDL, and seemingly redeemed himself, apologizing for comments he made blaming "all Muslims" for the 7 July 2005 London bombings and agreeing to meet with Muslim reporter Mo Ansar, however he was shown to retain his hateful views when he began working to establish Pegida UK, a splinter group of hate organization Pegida. In 2017, Robinson was arrested for contempt of court after filming outside a courthouse in order to document a rape case. He was sentenced to prison, but reoffended and was imprisoned once again, only to be released. He has since been beaten up by an unnamed Muslim, resulting in a Muslim being attacked by Tommy supporters in retaliation, and been sued for Defamation after lying about a Muslim student who was assaulted, claiming he deserved it. The case is currently still in court. He's also been the target of milkshaking because of this. Recently, Robinson has been caught on video punching a football fan to the ground in Portugal. As a result, Bedfordshire Police and the UK Football Policing Unit began a court case to secure a banning order against him. If they are successful, Robinson will be banned from attending all football matches in the UK or that the England team is playing in. Category:Male Category:Xenophobes Category:United Kingdom Category:Liars Category:List Category:On & Off Villains Category:Modern Villains Category:Vocal Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Brainwasher Category:Propagandist Category:Supremacists Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Jingoists Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Incriminator Category:Political Category:Extremists Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Grey Zone Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Remorseful Category:Bully Category:Delusional Category:Charismatic Category:Mastermind Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Islamophobes